Robin Hood (Birth)
|home = United Realms Roni's Tibet Phuket Amsterdam Peru Emerald Acres Farm Zelena's farmhouse Mills house Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa |relatives = seefamily |species = Human |haircolor = Blonde |eyecolor = Green |portrayedby = Tiera Skovbye Abigayle Laura Mutch |firstmention = Mother |firstappearance = Birth |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Robin Hood, also known as Nobin,"The Girl in the Tower", Once Upon a Time, ABC. formerly known as Baby Hood, and currently known as Margot, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the eighth episode of the fifth season and is portrayed by guest star Tiera Skovbye and co-star Abigayle Laura Mutch. Robin Hood is based on the titular character from the Robin Hood ballad. History }} }} In the convent's nursery room, Baby Hood and baby Neal are kept together in individual cribs. After returning to Storybrooke from Oz, Zelena disguises herself as Mother Superior and enters the babies' room, where Belle is visiting the children. Belle senses something is off with the head nun, and Zelena assures her everything is fine, but her cover is blown once the real Mother Superior arrives. Reverting to herself, Zelena tries to take away her daughter, while Belle attempts to stop her. From the Underworld, Hades makes Mr. Gold open a portal to Storybrooke, intending to get Zelena's child. Back in Storybrooke, Mother Superior prepares to stop Zelena with magic, but before she can, an earthquake gives way to a portal. Belle grabs the baby and falls into the portal, with Zelena diving in to follow them, and all three land in the Underworld. Not trusting Zelena with the baby, Belle flees to the library, where she reunites with Mr. Gold. Zelena joins Regina and Robin in looking for Belle, who they later run into. When Baby Hood gets fussy, Zelena suggests that she can feed her with the formula bottle. Robin relents, only because Zelena's magic isn't working, but when Zelena regains her powers, she douses the trio with a blast before running off with her daughter. However, after realizing her magic injured her child, she forfeits her to Robin, knowing she can't protect their child from Hades. On return to the apartment, Regina plays with the baby, fondly noting that her eyes resemble Robin's. For the time being, Robin decides to not name his daughter, in fear Hades will have power over her because of it. He also makes plans to take her to the forest to hide her from Hades. Later, Hades reveals to Zelena that he never wanted her child for a time spell, and he only wanted to get the child away from the heroes for her sake. Robin later goes to the forest with his daughter to hide her from Hades. While Robin continues to stay in the forest with his baby girl, David gets supplies for the infant. On his way back to the apartment, he runs into his twin brother, James, who knocks him out and takes his place. With the bag of supplies, James meets up with Emma, and they head out to find Robin in the forest. Once Robin shows up, with his daughter in a baby carrier, James slaps an enchanted cuff on Emma, disabling her magic, before drawing a loaded gun. Cruella joins James, revealing to Emma and Robin that she is kidnapping the baby to force Hades into reviving her. Robin tries to resist by shooting an arrow into James' chest, but it has no effect on him. Later, the baby is left in Cruella's car as James and Cruella prepare to throw Emma and Robin into the River of Lost Souls. After David knocks James away with a punch, Robin and Emma break free. While Emma goes to Hook, Robin rushes to retrieve his daughter. With his daughter, Robin enters the Underbrooke library, finding Regina with not only her allies but also Zelena and Hades. He is alarmed by this, but Regina insists the two can be trusted. As everyone waits on Emma and Hook to finish finding ambrosia, the portal to return home has finally opened, so Regina suggests Zelena, the baby, and Hades wait by the portal first. She asks Robin to give the baby to Zelena, and although he still mistrusts her sister, he agrees to trust Regina's judgment. After regaining her child, Zelena hugs Regina and thanks her, before leaving with Hades to wait at the portal. When Regina and her friends fail to show up later, Hades persuades Zelena to trust that the heroes can make it in time, without her knowing he is purposely holding them back. Zelena relents, but eventually uses the portal with her baby. Then, Hades follows them. Zelena, Hades, and the baby reach Storybrooke safely, but Hades refuses to go back into town since Snow White is present and is unaware that he supposedly changed. Zelena leaves her baby with Hades, telling him to take the child to the mayor's office, as she heads off to assure Snow that he is a good person now. After killing King Arthur, Hades goes to the office, where the baby remains in her cradle as Regina and Robin attempt to break in to take her away. However, Hades catches the pair and uses his Olympian Crystal to kill Robin. After Zelena uses the crystal to kill Hades, she takes the child to her father's funeral, where Regina laments that he never got to name his own child. Zelena notes that only one name, Robin, seems appropriate, and Regina agrees with the suggestion. That night, at the diner during Robin's wake, Zelena holds her daughter as she keeps Regina company. The next day, Granny is taking care of baby Robin as Zelena opens a portal to allow Merida, the Merry Men and the Camelot natives to return home. Zelena promises Roland that she will visit him soon, and will bring his baby sister, Robin, along too. Granny brings Robin towards Roland, who says goodbye by kissing the baby on her forehead. When Zelena has trouble closing the portal, Granny moves further back to keep the baby safe. In the next instant, Zelena, Snow, David and Hook are sucked into the portal and taken to another land. After Zelena escapes the other land and returns to Storybrooke, Regina invites her and baby Robin to move in with her. Zelena is busy caring for her child while unpacking her belongings when Regina comes home. When Regina tells her about their present crisis now that Hyde is in town, Zelena places baby Robin in her crib, lovingly telling her daughter to have a nap while she helps defeat Hyde. After having a big fight with Regina, Zelena takes baby Robin with her when she moves back into the farmhouse, where she finds the Evil Queen waiting for her inside. During one night, Zelena gets up to check on baby Robin, after hearing her crying. She finds her daughter missing from her crib, but upon stepping further into the room, she sees the Queen cradling and calming the baby with a rattle. The Queen talks to baby Robin, noting that she likes the rattle, an item that Cora once soothed her with when she herself was an infant. When Zelena questions her about the rattle, the Queen gives it to her as a gift and then sets down Robin in her crib. Fearing the Evil Queen may have gotten to Zelena, Regina grills her sister about whether the Queen came to her or not. Zelena shushes her and tells her to be quiet or she'll wake up Robin, who is sleeping. As Robin gurgles quietly in her bed, Regina sees a familiar looking rattle in the baby's crib and realizes the Queen did come to Zelena. After holding Archie hostage on the Queen's orders, Zelena eventually unbinds him to let him tend to baby Robin, and she instructs him to keep her daughter happy by bouncing her and making funny faces at her. The Queen persuades Zelena to leave with her for a girls' day out, and she threatens to kill Archie if he doesn't take good care of the baby while they are gone. As an extra measure to ensure Archie stays where he is, Zelena enacts a barrier spell on the house. During a day at the spa, the Queen encourages Zelena to once again embrace her wicked side, and this time, to allow her daughter a chance to learn to accept the real her. Upon returning home, she goes through with this plan by transforming Archie into a cricket in front of baby Robin. As Regina keeps the Queen and Zelena distracted outside, Snow and David sneak into Zelena's house to free cricket Archie as baby Robin is in her crib. After Archie flies away, Robin begins to cry, alerting Zelena to the intruders. Snow protests that they weren't going to hurt the baby, though Zelena still takes Robin out of her crib and looks to the Queen for protection. At home, Zelena sits at the table, where she is feeding her daughter with a bottle when the Queen returns. While Robin is being held by her mother, the Queen comes to visit with ominous news for Zelena. She mentions that it relates to Mr. Gold, and then suggests putting the baby down. Realizing the Queen means to kill her, Zelena sets down her daughter in the crib and tells her that she loves her, before turning to face her sister. Fearing Robin's return means he'll take her baby away, Zelena warns Regina of her intentions to hurt Robin if he dares to come near her daughter. On another day, Zelena carries her daughter as she comes home while singing to her a variation of "This Little Piggy" nursery rhyme, substituting the word "pig" for "munchkin". With baby Robin still in her arms, Zelena walks in and senses the other Robin is in the house. She goes to annihilate him with a fireball as her rage grows, but Robin admits he doesn't want her daughter, whom he calls a "brat", and instead desires Zelena's help to craft magic to remove the town's protective barrier so he can leave Storybrooke forever. Out of her own wish to leave as well, Zelena aids him by making a potion. Zelena, her daughter, the caged serpent and Robin gather at the town line, in preparation to go once the barrier is down, but Regina teleports in to stop them. In the end, the potion has no effect on the barrier, which puts a damper on Zelena's plans of a fresh start with her daughter in New York City. In her nursery room, Robin begins crying, which Zelena hears on the baby monitor in the kitchen as she is preparing Robin's milk bottle. Unknown to Zelena, the Black Fairy has picked up Robin and taken her out of the nursery. Zelena comes in to find her daughter is gone from her crib, only to see Robin in the arms of the Black Fairy, to which she quickly takes the infant back and refuses the fairy's parenting advice. The Black Fairy offers to side with Zelena in the upcoming final battle but Zelena refuses, claiming that she is not afraid. Still angry with her even after she leaves, Zelena takes Robin to the sheriff's department and asks Regina, Snow, David, and Emma to watch Robin while she handles the wicked fairy. Regina tells her to wait until they develop a plan, though Zelena impatiently ignores this order and instead goes to Belle and asks her to watch Robin. Belle agrees, unaware that Zelena plans on going to face the Black Fairy. Not long after when Regina stops by Mr. Gold's pawn shop, she sees Robin and immediately deduces that Zelena has disobeyed her. After Regina becomes fed up with Zelena ruining everything and tells her to go back to Oz, Zelena brings Robin with her as she goes outside her house to summon a cyclone but ultimately changes her mind about leaving. Later, as Zelena prepares to destroy her own magic to hinder the Black Fairy's plans, she asks for Regina to take care of Robin should something go wrong. Though Regina assures her nothing will happen, Zelena insists, and Emma assures her that Robin will be well-cared for as she is one of them. In Regina's house, Robin sits comfortably in a nearby baby carrier while her mother struggles to put together a crib by hand. During Emma and Hook's wedding, Zelena attends the ceremony with Robin. Shortly after, as the Black Fairy's curse approaches, Zelena holds Robin close to her as the cloud of magic engulfs everyone. }} When Regina fails to revigorate a magic bean to allow everyone to return to Storybrooke as the Enchanted Forest begins to collapse because of Emma's loss of belief, Zelena clings onto her daughter and Regina as she prepares to be wiped out of existence, only for the calamity to stop when Emma regains some of her belief. }} Sometime following the final battle, Zelena brings Robin to Granny's for supper with some of the heroes. Now five-years-old, Robin is being driven by her mother to Ashley's daycare. Zelena stops the car and is approached by two women, one of whom is actually a grown-up Robin from a future timeline. Adult Robin makes quick work of explaining her true identity to Zelena before convincing her to aid in rescuing their family from the Wish Realm. Some point after this, Zelena and Robin travel to a place where time moves faster until the latter is 17 years old.Regina Mills: She sure has grown up fast. Zelena: Not in our realm. After they return to Storybrooke while a few months have passed here, Robin becomes somewhat of a mean girl, popular but always seeking the approval of others. She dislikes the town, where everyone knows everyone else's business and where she can never be alone. At some point, she takes a photo of herself posed in front of sheriff Swan's bug. Robin eventually decides she has had enough of Storybrooke and steals the bug in the hopes of arriving to New York by the next morning, however, Robin only manages to have the car for eight minutes before Emma catches her. Later at eighteen years old, Robin rebels against her mother and becomes determined to harness her magical potential. Before her aunt Regina goes off to the New Enchanted Forest to rescue her son Henry, she gives Robin an old spell book that once belonged to her and Zelena's mother Cora. Robin later meets up with two of her friends in Regina's vault, where she begins chanting a spell to summon Mother Nature and filling a vial with liquid from a cauldron, but as her voice steadily gains momentum, an incoming ringtone breaks the tense atmosphere. One of the girls apologizes and answers her phone, stating that she has to leave for dinner at Granny's, even though Robin insists she stay long and let her finish the incantation. Robin's friend refuses, remarking upon how many hours Robin has been attempting the spell and that her magic skills can't match up to her mother's reputation as the Wicked Witch. Robin decides to continue the spell on her own, however, Zelena shoos her daughter's friends out of the vault before trying to persuade Robin to return home with her. Zelena takes away the spell book and cautions her on the dangers of magic, while Robin simply thinks her mother is being too uptight and controlling. After being forced to relinquish her phone to Zelena, Robin storms out with the assertion that she is going home alone as she has had enough mothering for a lifetime. Outside, she notices something wrong with the vial's contents and drops it, causing the liquid to vaporize into smoke and transport her to Memento Mori, where she meets Mother Nature, a woman named Gothel, and her magical teacher, Madame Leota, whose spirit is in a crystal ball. Much later, Robin stops Madame Leota from hurting Hook, who accompanied Zelena to find her, believing Gothel had kidnapped her. Robin insists she came out of her own volition and then blames her mother for refusing to let her be who she wants to be. When Gothel gives Robin the freedom to decide if she wishes to stay and learn magic or go with her mother, the girl chooses Gothel by magicking the door exit for Zelena and Hook. After the pair is gone, Robin has a look around Memento Mori and is shown a magic bow and arrow that is supposedly enchanted to always hit its mark. Gothel encourages Robin to step into a ritual circle and tricks her into believing she will be learning a resurrection spell to help revive Leota. Instead, the witch uses a amulet to begin absorbing Robin's life energy into it. Zelena returns to save her daughter by taking her place as the sacrifice, which shocks Robin, who is remorseful about the consequences of her grave mistake. Desperate to stop the ritual, Robin grabs the bow and on her first shot, the arrow knocks the amulet out of Gothel's grasp. Robin asserts that, whether because of the enchantment or her natural knack for archery, she dares Gothel to stay and find out, but the witch teleports away while Leota follows suit by disappearing from the crystal ball. Afterward, Robin makes up with her mother, apologizing for doubting her, as Zelena apologizes for not being supportive and agrees she will now no matter what path she takes in life. Zelena gives her the amulet to reabsorb the magic that Gothel took from her, but Robin realizes she never wanted magic and was only trying to be live up to Zelena's reputation as a powerful witch. Deciding her talent is in archery like her father Robin Hood, Robin encourages her mother to use the amulet instead, and Zelena complies, regaining magic she hasn't had in years. At some point after this, Zelena moves to the New Enchanted Forest, where time runs differently, taking Robin with her and raising her at Emerald Acres Farm. Sometime after the birth of Henry and Cinderella's daughter Lucy, Robin and her mother are already actively part of their group. She learns Hook, whom Zelena has given the nickname "Nook", is separated from his daughter Alice, who was trapped in a tower and was last known to be in New Wonderland, where she was trying to find a cure for Hook's curse. While in the forest, Robin catches an unfamiliar woman spying on Henry, Hook, and the rest of her family. The woman runs from her but trips on a wire that entraps her in a cage. Upon hearing the woman reasons for lurking, which was to see her father whom she couldn't get close to him or risk hurting him because of his poisoned heart, Robin recognizes her as Nook's kid Alice. When Robin introduces herself, Alice starts calling her "Nobin" and annoys her until she lets her out of the cage. Suddenly, they both hear a troll's cry in the distance, and Robin makes her intentions known that she is going to kill the creature for terrorizing villagers, while Alice follows her in protest because the troll is her friend. At a tavern, a man from a hunting party, Clayton, tells Robin to stay and look after the children and women, but she is adamant about joining the chase. Alice attracts unwanted attention by insisting the troll would not hurt anyone, to which Clayton has both her and Robin shackled in a dungeon. Robin criticizes her for getting them into trouble but also feels bad that she is locked up again like in the tower. Alice tells her she was happy after leaving the tower as she thought she found a cure for her father so they could be together, but now she's still alone, making her freedom pointless if she has no one to share it with. Robin shares the exact opposite experience, recalling how suffocating Storybrooke was and how she tried to leave by stealing the sheriff's bug and attempting to drive to New York. Seeing as Alice doesn't know what a "bug" is, Robin shows her a photo of the car on her smartphone. Alice is amazed that a whole life can be stored in a little box like that, which makes Robin laugh at the funny way she sees the world. Robin is envious of Alice for knowing her father when she herself never knew hers. With a sleight of hand, Robin breaks out of her shackles, however, she leaves Alice behind, not wanting the girl to stop her from killing the troll. Rejoining the hunting party by making her arrow purposely miss Clayton, Robin proclaims herself to be Robin Hood, and though the men laugh at her, she is confident that she can prove her skill to them by taking down the troll. She prepares to loose a shot at the creature, but Alice rushes up and tackles her to the ground. Clayton, irritated at Alice's interference, prepares to make her pay, but Robin won't tolerate bullying and stands up to him. As the mob turn on both women, the bug mysteriously appears, allowing them to jump in and be driven to safety. When asked by Alice why she helped her, Robin reveals she was a popular but shallow person in Storybrooke who was addicted to getting approval from others and that, in the New Enchanted Forest, she fell into the same stupid pattern while trying to live up to her father's legacy. However, from saving Alice, she now knows being Robin Hood means helping those who truly need it. The pair track the troll to the tower, where Alice painfully admits that despite not being imprisoned anymore, she still feels trapped and hopeless. Robin shares her theory that the troll is a manifestation of Alice's magic, just like the bug, and only she can set the troll free. Alice then realizes she made the troll because she didn't want to be alone, but after Robin assures her she will be with her, she says goodbye to her old friend, who turns into a statue. Afterward, Robin helps Alice celebrate her birthday with a lit cupcake before they both leave together. After Alice begins living in a cottage, Robin visits her to deliver a letter from Hook, in addition to giving her a bracelet she made for her. Alice, in return, gives her a pocket watch she got from one of her adventures in New Wonderland, much to Robin's awe as the clock hands run backward instead of forward. Robin then takes her leave as she now has to deliver Alice's letter to Hook. Later, Alice embraces her destiny as the Guardian, a person who is pure of heart enough to take on the Dark One powers from Mr. Gold without being corrupted by them, however, Mr. Gold stops her at the last minute, not wanting her to become immortal and unhappy at his expense, although this causes his reversion to darkness. On another day, a scaly-skinned Mr. Gold observes Alice and Robin hugging outside the cottage before they go into the home together. Upon spotting an unfamiliar woman approaching the farm entrance, Robin looses a few warning shots onto the gate, but when the woman turns around, she recognizes her as her aunt Regina, her mother's younger sister. Robin goes to greet her with a hug, apologizing for mistaking her for a stranger, before Zelena comes out from the farm. Regina warns them about Drizella, whom she and the heroes had frozen eight years earlier, is now free and working with Gothel and some unknown entities to enact the Dark Curse. Zelena reveals those entities are actually witches who are part of a coven that she herself was invited to join. Robin becomes worried for Alice because the witches are around, but her mother reassures her that they will let everyone know about the danger soon. While Regina persuades Zelena to team up with her to fight Drizella, Hook receives a white elephant charm from Mr. Gold to keep his familial ties to Alice intact even after the curse is cast. Alice, staying by Mr. Gold because of the sacrifice he made for her, asks Hook to deliver a letter to Robin. Later, when Regina is forced by Drizella to cast the curse in order to save a poisoned Henry, Robin meets up with Alice after reading her note. The couple reunites with a passionate kiss before Robin sadly states that she just wanted to see her face one last time, though Alice insists they've always known each other even when they don't. Robin and Alice embrace each other as they look to the sky and notice the curse cloud approaching them. }} After Kelly returns to Hyperion Heights to help Roni, she calls Margot and leaves a voice message for her. Kelly tells her that she has had a big change and wants to talk to her about it. After spending some time in Tibet, Margot finally decides to return to Hyperion Heights. As she enters town on foot, she sees a girl talking to a statue of a troll, then walk out into a street as a car approaches. Margot quickly grabs the girl and pulls her back to safety. The girl, whose name is Tilly, asks if Margot thinks she's mad for talking to a statue, and Margot assures her that all the best people are mad, quipping that in Tibet, everyone talks to statues. When Margot asks Tilly what she was telling the troll statue, Tilly explains that she was saying goodbye and Margot realizes she must be running away. Instead, Margot encourages Tilly to face her problems head-on. As she walks away, Tilly asks what book she's carrying and Margot informs her that it is Alice in Wonderland, her favorite book. Margot later arrives at Roni's bar, where Roni and Kelly are sharing a drink. Kelly is overjoyed to see her daughter again and Margot comments that there's no place like home. She then heads off to take a shower after her long flight as Kelly, remembering her past life as Zelena, laments to Roni about how hard it is to lie to her daughter about who she is. While running the bar in Roni's absence, Margot meets Henry and recognizes him as the host of the podcast H-Town, which she herself has listened to and practically everyone in Hyperion Heights is talking about. Margot becomes curious after seeing Kelly spend time with Lucy at the bar, even though her mother says she was helping the girl with a school project. Kelly protests against her daughter's suspicions, but Margot doesn't understand why she left her life in San Francisco to resume working at the bar and just wants to know what she is hiding from her. When Kelly still refuses to give answers, Margot impatiently reminds her that the whole reason she left Hyperion Heights in the first place is because her mother wouldn't communicate with her. She then gives her the chance to come clean, but Kelly insists she can't yet. Margot then angrily declares she is done being patient and expresses regret about coming back to town. Storming out, Margot eventually ends up at a bench near Sabine's food truck, where Tilly is handing out beignet samples. Tilly begins offering the last one to Margot, who she recognizes as the girl who saved her at the troll statue. After the two exchange names with each other, Tilly thanks Margot again for saving her life, with Margot remarking she is glad Tilly decided to stay in town. Tilly agrees that she was in a bad place then but things got better for her, to which Margot mentions she is now in that position. As Tilly gives her the beignet and offers to listen to her problems, Margot tells her about feeling frustrated over her mother keeping secrets from her. Tilly advises that it's possible her mom does want to tell her the truth but whatever it is, it must be painful for her to withhold from her own daughter. From this, Margot receives a different perspective on the situation, and as she eats the beignet, she comments on the great taste and the unique heart shape. That night, while cleaning glasses at the bar counter, Margot apologizes to her mom for her earlier attitude and agrees to wait until she is ready to be honest. Kelly promises that things will change soon and admits she misses her fiancé, Chad, to which her daughter suddenly recalls someone left something for her outside the bar. Margot, believing the gift is from Chad, hands her mother a heart-shaped box with her name on it, but a shocked Kelly realizes she is now the Candy Killer's next target. Despite initially thinking her mother is overreacting over the heart-shaped box being sent from a serial killer, Margot realizes the seriousness of the situation after she goes with her to the police station, where Rogers confirms Kelly's life is in danger. While Margot and Rogers leave to talk about the case at the cafeteria, Kelly feigns having to make a last minute phone call in order to speak with Weaver. That evening, Margot stays at the station under Weaver's protection, as Kelly fears the killer may try to hurt her daughter. After Kelly rescues Chad from Nick, Margot returns to the bar and witnesses her mother and aunt embracing in what seems to be a goodbye hug. Roni leaves to give them privacy, and as Kelly prepares to tell her daughter about why Nick was after her, Margot affirms that she knows all she needs to know now. She wonders about her mother's identity and who she was before she met Chad and deduces that she was a "crime boss". Kelly neither confirms or denies this and instead reveals to her that she and Chad are returning to San Francisco and asks if Margot would like to come with them. When Margot declines and says she found someone in Hyperion Heights she might be willing to stick around for, Kelly embarrasses her by offering up encouragement for her to get to know more people, "especially cute blonde ones", a clear reference to Tilly. She then gives Margot her old pendant and asks her to be her maid of honor at her and Chad's wedding. Margot is elated over this, to which Kelly tells her that as happy as she is now, her happiness began when Margot came into her life, leading to the two sharing a heartfelt hug. While walking under Aurora Bridge, Margot comes across Tilly sketching the troll statue. Tilly makes mention of a buzzing in her head that is distracting her, to which Margot asks her out on a date to help get her mind off of it. Margot treats her to a candied apple as her way of sharing a part of Hyperion Heights she finds special, and in return, she wants to see a place in town that Tilly likes. Tilly brings her to the travel section of a bookstore called Dodgson's Books, one of her favorite places to be as it allows her to go anywhere in the world. Despite having been to many faraway places, Margot appreciates the simplicity of Tilly's world and recalls sometimes becoming stranded in a town after her bus broke down, which happened so often she started collecting handwoven bracelets from the various towns. Tilly wonders if she too could have adventures like that, and Margot assures her she will someday. After Margot grabs hot chocolate for both of them, she gives Tilly a colorful bracelet she found and tells her that although they aren't exactly in Thailand, their date felt like an adventure. When Tilly panics over the intense buzzing in her head, Margot offers to get her some water, but the latter shouts at herself to make the noise stop. Embarrassed at her outburst, Tilly abruptly leaves Margot behind and rushes out of the bookstore, dropping the bracelet on her way out. During Margot's work shift at the bar, Tilly brings a tray of candied fruit as an apology, explaining that she would rather if Margot didn't see her on her "bad days" as it can be a bit much for some people. Margot insists it won't be for her no matter what kind of day it is and then helps clasp the bracelet onto Tilly's wrist before offering her a drink. Outside the bar, Margot sees Tilly off as she leaves while Eloise watches from around the corner, and after Margot goes back into the bar, Gothel begins tailing Tilly. After unsuccessfully trying to gain Tilly's trust, Eloise introduces herself to Margot at the bar as a close relation of Tilly. Margot offers her a drink on the house and shows her the new "Wanderlust" menu she came up with. Eloise notices an Indian drink, which Margot explains is made with real rose petals. On the topic of the beauty of India, Eloise talks about a tree called the Arunchal Hopea which is now extinct because humans cut them down to use as fence posts and remarks that, from her own experience as a gardener, there is no greater pest than humanity. Margot seems uneasy by her comment but soon falls under the spell of Eloise's magic as she is frozen in place. Although Margot can no longer hear her, Eloise tells her that they've met before and how she was both insipid and unhelpful, unlike this time. Eloise then proceeds to draw a bit of blood from Margot's finger and pockets it in a vial before exiting the bar. Only then, Margot regains mobility and hisses over her injured finger, seemingly not remembering anything that transpired earlier. Later, Eloise sacrifices Margot's blood as one of three items in a ritual to induct Tilly into the Coven of the Eight. At the bar counter, Margot sees Detectives Weaver and Rogers come in from the storm going on outside. She suggests getting them warmed up with some hot drinks, but the men ask her to come with them for something important. Margot wonders if she is in trouble because of her overdue parking tickets, however, they reveal Tilly needs her help as she has been taken by bad people and is currently in one of her bad states. Weaver and Rogers lead Margot to the lower level of The Hyperion, where Tilly is embroiled in the coven's ritual to destroy humanity as magic is brought back. Margot is freaked out by the environment but steels her nerves to approach Tilly and gently tries to persuade her to leave with her. Tilly refuses, giving Margot a hard shove that sends her sprawling, before using magic to shrink Margot, Rogers, and Weaver into minature size. As the trio watch other nearby witches transform into trees which Rogers says happens once they complete fulfill their roles, they desperately call to Tilly to stop her before the same fate befalls her. After Henry's belief is restored and he gives true love's kiss to Roni, the curse is broken, allowing Tilly to be freed from the trance-like state she was in as the shrinking effect on Margot, Rogers, and Weaver is undone. }} In celebration of the broken curse, Margot and Tilly bring a pan of Sabine's beignets to Roni's to share them with everyone. After Rogers, Henry, Weaver, and Roni have gone to the Wish Realm to rescue Jacinda and Lucy, Margot stays with Tilly at the bar, where Tilly suddenly feels a burst of pain in her chest, which, unknown to both of them, is the removal of Tilly's Guardian powers after Sir Henry wrote them out of existence on Wish Rumplestiltskin's orders. She and Tilly persuade Sabine to rally the townspeople into helping them find a portal. After Remy offers them a spare magic bean he kept, Margot and Tilly say their goodbyes to Sabine and Drew before going into the Rollin' Bayou, which they'll be using to get around. Instead of directly going to the Wish Realm, the pair open a portal to the outskirts of Storybrooke to get assistance from some friends first. Upon driving into the town, Margot stops the truck in front of Granny's Diner, nearly crashing the vehicle into Leroy, who drops several bags after the near collision. She and Tilly apologize for the mess, to which Leroy yells at them for ruining his lunch. Tilly tries to tell Leroy and his companions that they need to help rescue Henry, who is from a future timeline like she and Margot are because they were cursed to be sent back in time. When Margot begs them to notify Snow White and David, Leroy seems to be receptive to the idea but then coldly regards both women as intruders of Storybrooke. As Leroy and his allies wield their weapons against them, Margot and Tilly run off and eventually find an alley across the street to hide in. Margot spots Regina's car coming down the road and sees her mother, Zelena, stepping out from it. When they go to her, Zelena assumes the ladies want to gawk at her because she's the famed Wicked Witch. Margot asks for Regina, but Zelena states her sister and Emma have taken Henry on a graduation trip before threatening to turn her and Tilly into flying monkeys if they don't leave. After noticing her five-year-old self in the car backseat, Margot reveals knowledge that Zelena has no magic and actually hates driving. Zelena becomes upset from how much an apparent stranger knows about her, but believes Margot when she explains who she is and why they need her help. With a magic bean that Zelena has, Margot and Tilly go with her to the Wish Realm and free Weaver, Rogers, Henry, Jacinda, and Lucy from the snowglobe world by giving them Maui's hook. Margot shows them a poster she grabbed earlier after coming through the portal, which is an announcement declaring Sir Henry's plans to execute Roni. To rescue her, Margot goes with Rogers to scout the castle gate, where they hope to distract the Black Knights on duty so the others can sneak in. Although it's not the best timing, she asks Rogers for his blessing to marry Tilly. Rogers happily agrees and Margot persuades him to continue fighting the growing poison in his heart so he can walk his daughter down the aisle at the wedding. After the rescue is a success with unexpected help from Snow and Charming, the group gathers at the war council room to discuss the storybooks Wish Rumplestiltskin has made to entrap each of them in unhappy lives in alternate realms. Margot goes with Rogers, Tilly, and Henry to track down Weaver, who has found magic to rip out Rumplestiltskin's heart. However, Sir Henry's blood, which becomes darkened from his hatred for Roni, helps to open the portals to the storybook realms. As everyone hangs on to prevent themselves from being sucked in, the portals close after Roni convinces Sir Henry to turn away from the darkness. Rogers, on the verge of death from grabbing onto Tilly earlier, is saved when Weaver rips out of his own heart to give it to him instead, killing himself and Rumplestiltskin in the process. }} They both attend the surprise coronation, where they and the other people present applaud Regina as she walks in. The ceremony is briefly halted when Emma, Hook, and baby Hope arrive late before Snow White crowns Regina with the title "The Good Queen". Afterward, Robin and the crowd of people listen to Regina give a resounding speech about the wonders and losses that are a part of life and make people who they are. }} Magical Abilities Former Magical Abilities Family Kelly West||||ME=Evil Queen Regina Mills Roni|DAD2=Robin Hood †|MAI=Maid Marian †|MOT=Gothel Eloise Gardener|FAT=Hook [[Rogers]]|UNC=Brother}} Jacinda Vidrio|STB=Roland}} Tilly|CHD='Robin Hood' 'Margot'||||DAU|DAU=Lucy}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *Her mother named her Robin Hood in the sense of honoring her father who sacrificed himself. Character Notes *In Season Seven, Robin is 25 years old. *According to Robin, she ran track for 3 years. *Margot's favorite book is Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *50-pound baby dolls were used to portray Robin in some scenes of Season Five and Six. **According to Rebecca Mader, it was really hard to hold a doll with one hand, while doing something else with the other hand. When she was shooting long scenes, she ended up losing the feeling in her shoulder from holding the doll. **Because of that, Rebecca Mader always jokingly asked Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis why they can't just magic her age up to 21 years old, so that she would not have the trouble of holding the dolls. Eventually, in Season Seven, Robin is aged up to 25 years old. *The casting call for her adult self describes her as "a strong-willed good girl turned rebel who is struggling to define her identity. As the daughter of powerful parents, she can never seem to escape their shadows, which drives her crazy. Tired of towing the line, Robin is ready to break out into the world and find her own adventure". *Rebecca Mader describes Robin's adult self as a "new female re-imagined Robin Hood". *According to Edward Kitsis, Margot "is a free spirit sort of wandering soul. She is somebody who is experiencing the world with a backpack". He also added that she has an interesting relationship with her mom. *Tiera Skovbye, who plays Robin Hood/Margot, is the sister of Alissa Skovbye, who plays Grace/Paige in the first and second seasons of ''Once Upon a Time. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The bow and quiver Robin is usingFile:710Robin.png is the same equipment used by her father.File:417GuessesCorrectly.png File:519RobinShot.png The quiver was also used by her father's Wish Realm counterpart.File:613ShesPracticallyFamily.png Set Dressing *Among the numerous pictures and cut-outs pinned to the wall in Henry's room are: **An illustrationFile:101MoreOldFashioned.png from the cover of the first edition of Paul Creswick's 1917 novel Robin Hood, illustrated by the American artist and illustrator N. C. Wyeth. Not one, but two copies of this picture is on Henry's wall. **An illustrationFile:122SomethingsComing.png of Robin Hood and Little John from the Robin Hood ballad, and Brian de Bois-Guilbert, Rebecca, Ivanhoe, Isaac and Cedric from Walter Scott's famous novel Ivanhoe (1820). It is a sheet of printed characters for a paper theater (a form of miniature theater which were popular playthings in the nineteenth century) created by a "J. Planche" for William Webb (a 19th-century publisher of paper theaters), circa 1850. It is a sheets of printed characters for a paper theater (a form of miniature theater which were popular playthings in the nineteenth century) created by a W. Webb, circa 1850. **"Robin Hood" by the English-born American artist, illustrator and author Louis Rhead, from his novel Bold Robin Hood and His Outlaw Band: Their Famous Exploits in Sherwood Forest (1912). ***Another illustrationFile:102AnOldBook.png from the cover and frontispiece of a 1921 edition of the same novel can also be seen. It depicts a scene from the ballad of "Robin Hood and Little John". **An illustration by the contemporary American comic illustrator Dean Kotz, from 2010. **Two illustrations by the English artist and book illustrator Walter Crane, from Henry Gilbert's novel Robin Hood and the Men of the Greenwood (1912) (Amazon link): ***"Robin Hood and the lady".File:120HenrysRoom.png ***"The King joins the hands of Robin Hood and Maid Marian".File:720GotItMom!.png File:614Desnake.png **An unknown illustrationFile:311CloudEntersHouse.png which can be found on the websites of several online stock photo agencies. The artist is unknown. **"Robin Hood Meeteth the Tall Stranger on the Bridge"File:202LookWhatI.png by the American illustrator and writer Howard Pyle, from his 1983 novel The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood (link to digitized edition). It depicts the first meeting between Robin Hood and Little John. Note that the picture, which is pinned to the wall right next to Henry's curtain, is only seen from far away and not very clearly. It can be seen more clearly in a Flickr set photograph from Season Two. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Pocket Watch References }} nl:Robin Category:Female Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Magic Users